


The Audition

by Mazen



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Erik has plans for Christine, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: Christine is close to failing her audition at the Palais Garnier until she hears a Voice.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	The Audition

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt from tumblr.

"Could you try a little louder?"

Christine cringed at the words spoken by the casting director. Auditioning at the Palais Garnier had been a dream of hers ever since her father took her to see a performance there when she was a little girl.

Now here she was, auditioning for the first staging of an opera in this space since 1989 where the Opera Bastille had opened and all productions were moved there, except for the ballet corps and the occasional symphony. However, recent developments at the Bastille had forced the company to move its future productions to the Palais for the time being.

In this occasion of 'turning a new leaf' they'd allowed open auditions for all trained opera singers, something they must've regretted deeply according to Carlotta Giudicelli (yes, THE Carlotta  
Giudicelli) who had come to gossip with Christine after they'd both passed the second audition. She was no threat to Carlotta, so the diva had seemed to take her under her wing. Christine was personally glad for the open auditions because it gave her an opportunity to show her worth; something she hadn't done at the Academy where she'd barely scraped through after her father's passing.

But she was ready now. That's what she told herself.

Carlotta had been nice to Christine up until they had both been handed the score of Marguerite at this third and final audition held on the stage itself where they had to prove they were worthy of the famous stage. Christine had been more surprised than the diva, but she'd checked with the casting assistant who'd shown her the list:

_Christine Daaè - Marguerite_

As much as the written words had frightened her, they had also provided her with a strange thrill. To imagine herself in the iconic role on the great stage of the most breathtaking opera house in the world was a dream come true. Both for her and her late father.

However, the reality of accomplishing that was close to none and still diminishing with every moment. Using the acoustics of the magnificent auditorium was part of Christine's training, something she'd done many times at the Bastille Opera where students of the Academy were trained, but even then she hadn't been very good at it and had often barely managed to get a place in the chorus. The idea that she should be able to fill the Palais with her voice was preposterous.

"Take all the time you need, mlle Daaè," the casting director said politely with a smile that showed she was clearly impatient with Christine. It shouldn't be an issue for an opera singer to use the full capacity of their lungs, yet Christine always felt herself holding back.

She opened her mouth to tell the casting director that she wouldn't be able to do it when a whispered murmur sounded in her left ear. Turning around to see who it was, she found no one. There were stagehands in the auditorium working on getting the stage prepared for the first rehearsals. She must've heard one of them from the orchestra pit, she realized, remembering how easily voices carried here, although she couldn't see anyone down there at the moment.

"Reposition your back," the whisper came again, this time loud enough to understand. "Align your hips and push your chest forward. Good girl," the Voice said and Christine subconsciously found herself following its direction.

"Who said that?" She turned to look after the man who'd spoken, certain that it had come from the left side of the stage. Although it had sounded like he'd been just beside her, whispering directly into her ear.

"Said what?" The casting director shot her a look telling her to get on with it.

"I apologize," Christine muttered, feeling a furious blush spreading over her cheeks, "I must've heard a stagehand say something."

"The stagehands are finished for today. There's only us here," the casting director gestured to the near dozen people observing her from the first few rows. It was easy to see Carlotta's condescending smirk.

Had none of them heard anything? She was trembling a little now. Perhaps she'd finally gone crazy, or maybe it was a ghost! She recalled the rumours about a ghost disrupting the rehearsals at the Opera Bastille and then the chandelier crashing into the empty audience seats; it had been the catalyst that forced the company to move back to the Palais Garnier. Was the ghost haunting her now?

No, it was all silly superstition, the managers had promised. The chandelier was old and had been loosened by recent repairs to the ceiling. The disruptions at rehearsals were caused by overly sensitive divas. And no ghost would bother to haunt little Christine Daaè.

She decided once more to capitulate, but as she opened her mouth to stop the audition, the Voice spoke again, this time rapidly. "Ignore my presence, Christine Daaè, but listen to my command and sing like you were born to do. Breathe in deeply and let it out!"

And she did.

She sang gloriously, saturating the opera with her voice as it had built for - as her voice burned to do. And as she had been born to do, according to the Voice. 

Every time there was a moment to breathe, the Voice would speak - encourage her - so she didn't have time to doubt herself.

"Look into the back row, so the audience will feel your splendor. Lift your arms to open your lungs further. You are a descendant from the greatest to have sung on this stage and now you are where you belong!"

It felt as though the spirit of him combined with her voice, creating the most astonishing sound. While she should've been frightened by the way he seemed to command her with his voice, all she felt was alive for the first time since her father's death.

It was his influence that caused her to complete the aria without a single flaw. When the last note rang out in the massive room, the observers sat silently for several moments while Christine's breathing slowed. Then everyone began to applaud, even Carlotta who seemed awestruck.

"Brava," the Voice supplied and the smooth, sensual tone made her shiver. "Dressing room 11 in one hour. Don't be late."

Christine knew she wouldn't be. She was where she belonged.


End file.
